Epic Rap Battles of World of Tanks
by Imperial Wrath
Summary: Epic Raps meet WoT, Who won, Who's Next, YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's it's me, Ghost Legion is still being continued I just wanted to get some new ideas out of the way and this is one of them, Enjoy. P.S I don't own Epic Raps or WoT, JUST THE RAPS!. First attempt at this so please no insults.

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

Chapter 1

Sherman M4 Vs Tiger I

BEGIN!

Sherman

Oh look who came out of the hat

It's the big fat metal German cat

Why your here, Berlin's the other way

You better get moving before I ruin your day

I'm from the land of the free

And on a killing Spree, so you better watch your rear coz you'll never be free of me

They named you Tiger, aren't that cute

You can only do a mile before your engine goes Kaput

Oh wait my bad that's your royal brother

But you are still slow so don't even bother

I'm the pinnacle of engineering

You're the Bitch of Germing-ing

More of my kind was made

Before any of you within a decade

I personally don't want to make a scandal

But I have to say it

Germany's final victory just got cancelled.

Tiger I

 _Guten Tag_ you American _schwine_

You better retreat before I boil you in brine

Are you really thinking of insulting me?

Its takes just five of you to even scratch me

I am the marvel of the German military

You are the mascot of Uncle Sam's foolery

Do you really think you can stand up to me?

 _Mein Gott_ , you aren't even in the same Tier as me,

I spread Terror from Africa to Europe

You better surrender and get your hands up

You are right that you are in more numbers

But I give you nightmares when you all are having your slumbers

Sure my rear is a weakness but I don't care

With my 88 you better beware

I mean is that main gun of yours really a 75?

 _Schwienehund_ , that isn't even going to make me run and hide

Sherman

I don't care about its size

It's how you use it

So you better shut it bitch

Before I make you my prize

Have you heard about my pal Pitt

Coz Tiger you are in pretty deep shit

So you better go and flee in a hurry

Or you'll face our combined FURY

Tiger I

Why are you bringing the film into this?

It sound like you cannot make a good dis

This is a World of Tanks battle

So give up your Brad Pitt rattle

Just face it, you were made cheap

That's so bad I laugh myself to sleep

So yes you won the war in quantity

But the title of war quality goes to me

Your own crews prefer to drive a Tiger

Feel abandoned?

Here, have some German Lager

We all know how a battle of us two will be

So don't be surprised

As everyone will be voting for me!

Honestly, look at our history

We all know who is better in this rap story

WHO WON, WHO'S NEXT, YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

* * *

Well what you guys think and yes tell me what you want in the next battle, also check out JT Machinima Rolling Out Rap on YouTube.

Please send me your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another Rap, seriously tell me who won the last one I need a winner for the season one finals. This one is recommended by Mazzyandmilk. ENJOY.

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

Chapter 2

AMX 40 Vs D.W.2

BEGIN!

D.W.2

Greetings from the _Vaterland_

I am going to make you bleed

Hello Frenchie, It's time we meet

I am the monster of Tier four

You are the duck we all met before

Seriously you look like a duck

Why is that

Is it because you have no luck?

Did a drunk design you?

Or was he screwing a chick before he came up with the idea of you

You French are all the same

Bark with no Bite

I coming for you so I won't expect a fight

There is no way you can beat me

So run along and hide

You French are cowardly and full of glee

You shouldn't be part of the Tier ride

But in a small way you do complete me at least

I cannot beat the Churchill

Because he is a Tier Five Beast

You cannot bang the Matilda

And yet for some reason you manage to make her ill!

AMX 40

Silence you Bosh Hun

Before I push you into a compacter

And turn you into a scrap bun

You want to why the Matilda is ill

It's because she wants my love inside her

Until she has her fill

Do not mock the French

You overgrown bulk

Before I throw you a bench

And become the _François_ Hulk

You German Tanks are just jealous

We beat you in two wars

And now you're zealous

It is evident that you Jerries

Are just Planks, _monsieur!_

While we French are

Better Fighters,

Better Lovers,

Better Thinkers,

And better TANKS!

D.W.2

What the hell is this talk of love?

This meant to be a war so

Pick up the fucking Glove

I happen to bring some pain

For you, you French cheater

Hey Matilda BP

This French perv is after your sister!

Matilda BP

WHAT!

Oh no you don't you duck shaped Git

You better get lost or I'll come over there

You weird looking tit

You're better off with T.28; I hear he likes it rough

So clean up your act before the going gets tough

You are digging your own Waterloo

So what are you going to do?

Beg for Mercy

Nah, this going to be like Crecy

Remember when we trashed your army then

And that before you had a Girl, come to save your Army Men.

And what is this about the two world wars

We helped you in the first one because you guys had a pause

And the second one you lost, Paris fell

And all you guys ever did was shake your fists and yell

It's the Napoleon Wars again you Frenches

Germany and Britain allies again, so build your trenches

We are coming for you, your fates has been decided,

We have better weaponry, this fight is now one-sided

You're out of your league, I'm Tier Five

If you want to survive you better take the dive

AMX 40

"Gulp"

* * *

WHO WON, WHO'S NEXT, YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

Me: Phew, that was a hard one to do and I have two other requests to write out, anyway I hope you enjoy this one and send me more requests for future RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TA...

Tiger II: Oi Imperial Wrath we need to talk, why was I heavily insulted in the first one for being slow?

Me: Oh er, sorry guys gotta go, Bye.

Tiger II: Hey get back here

Me: HELP!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry for the delay, college preparations and a rampaging Tiger II, anyway it is time for another... wait what you doing... Help

Tiger II: Shut it, Imperial Wrath does not own WoT, just this: Enjoy

* * *

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

Chapter 3

Panzer IV Ausf A vs. Crusader

BEGIN!

Crusader

Ausf A hum,

Well isn't that sad

I was expecting more humph

Than a sad little cad

I mean look at you and that tiny excuse for a gun

I'm expecting glory,

Not a sad fuck from the slum

You're fucked; I mean you aren't a true warrior

While fighting for Syria,

You couldn't get past Israel's Barrier

So please do the world a favour

And go to the scrap pile and admit

That I am this battles true Savior

Panzer IV Ausf A

Ouch that's cruel

Though it's expected from someone whose homeland

Eats stew that looks like gruel

I mean you call yourself a crusader

You have problem Tommie

Let me try to persuade yer

You were designed for the plains but got the desert

The sand got in your grill

And chewed you up for dessert

So don't mock me,

I can upgrade quickly

But between you and me

It won't be 'D'eemed friendly

Crusader

Hah, is that supposed to mean something

An upgrade, well

That proves one little thing

You're weak and feeble

You cannot even win and that's because

You're just a overgrown German thimble

Sure I did badly in the desert drought

But it's also where the

Crusader Wars were fought

I was at home

You're a pitiful gnome

Go tell your Führer

You just got owned

OH!

Panzer IV Ausf A

EAT IT!

Did you forget my upgrade?

You Limey Git

Now you're the one who is going to get played!

 _POOF!_

Panzer IV Ausf D

Oh Yeah, BITCH

Here's the real terminator

You better leave the pitch

Coz I'm a real penetrator

You and your allies better hide on the high and low grounds

For I am coming for you

And I am full of AP rounds

I am going to do what you guys couldn't

And take the Holy Lands

And you'll be like 'No he didn't'

I'm a German high performer

And I blast you to the corner

Better have a drink, old boy

You seemed to be getting warmer

You new addition

To a Tommie Cooker convention

You even make the Whippet

Look like a better chosen position

And that not all

I gonna make you fall

I got a last upgrade

That will make you scream in awe

Crusader

You're not the only with a upgrade Jerry

When I get my 6 Pounder

I'll turn your armour to Jelly

You were a Tier three little gnat

But you evolved into

A Tier Four Twat

So there is nothing you can do

You're useless

I'm not even scared of you, you prat!

Panzer IV Ausf D

Well

 _POOF!_

Panzer IV Ausf H

We'll see about that

Now we're the same Tier

And you better beware

That I am going make you run in fear

You're 6 Pounder

Is a real flounder

How is it gonna penetrate me

When my armours now broader

I have extra protection

And I look good in an inspection

I'm a military icon

You're a used desert tampon

Crusader

Hey!

Panzer IV Ausf H

Don't believe this pole

It's a true fact

Coz in every battle you get riddled in holes

I am popular pick in the WoT

But I am even more loved and groovy

In Japans GuP,

And I'm also in the Movie

I even have a Ōarai colour skin on the P.S server

Do you have...wait no you're just a sore loser

Oh boy this is getting too cheesy

So why don't you have a turn

Before you get queasy

Crusader

I saw you in GuP its true

But we all know what I'll say

Is going to stick like glue

You really are a complete twit you know

You suit a girl's school

You have the side SKIRTS to show for it, Ah oh!

Let's get straight to the facts

You no longer a Tank, not a chance

You just a cheerleader

In the Angler Fish dance

Panzer IV Ausf H

What!

I'm not going to take that taunt

I'm all in El Halluf

I'll fight you any day that you want!

* * *

WHO WON, WHO'S NEXT, YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

Me: Whoa, I wasn't expecting that and can you please get off me!

Tiger II: Nien, Ha ha, please review and tell us who you think won and stay tuned to Epic Rap Battles of World of Tanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry for the delay folks but college is a doozy and to those who follow my ghost legion story, thank you for patience and I will get the next chapter ready.

Tiger II: Doubt it

Me: Why are you still here?

Tiger II: WAITING FOR MY TURN YOU SCHWEIN!

Me: "Sigh" Here is a 2017 special

Tiger II: You mean the late special

Me: WILL YOU PLEASE FU..."Statement Censored"

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WORLD OF TANKS!

* * *

Chapter 4

KV-1 vs Churchill 1

BEGIN

KV-1

Bwaa Haa Haa, at last!

Its Russia's time to shine

So screw the rest of the cast

Otherwise I'll turn you to slime

Vermin from the U.K

It's time for you to pay

It's the will of the people

For you to fall

So now you really are in trouble

You're not fighting against Germany, France or Prussia

You filthy Proletariat

You're facing Soviet Russia

You money stealing Iscariot

So scream so more

Flee while you can

When I am on the battle floor

You don't stand a chance

I am thee K.V and I am number one

If you start to see me

You better run

I do not need strategies, tactics or techniques

I am so armoured up I will never retreat

Go back to you Island quivering with fear

I'll be right over, feeding on your tears

Churchill 1

I say that was uncouth

If I didn't know any better

You are a fat Russian youth

Now if I see the situation correctly old boy

I see that your plans are empty

And you are nothing but a captured toy

You serve two masters so I have to inquire

It may be that time that you have to retire

You think you can threaten the land of the British

You are joking

Your threats are only good form making your women squeamish

I am not lying

Don't get me wrong the West appreciates Kursk

But now this has gone cold

And now the East is cursed

You claim it's for the people that you fight

But your country alienates half of them

Now that's not right

You're CCCP

Is the worst

That can ever be

And that fact isn't even the first

Your soviet invasion is just a big blunder

So try as you want for these Islands

Will never SURRENDER!

?

Yo excuse me?

KV-1, Churchill 1

Huh?

?

May I

T1. Heavy

Intervene?

Hey assholes greetings from the U.S.A

I can hear your bitching

From good old Hudson Bay

I mean come on, you guys are nuts

I guess Uncle Sam will have to put his fist

Right up your guts

So let's start with you limey

Seriously your guns are grimy

You fought back with politics, seriously?

What you no longer a tank, really!

Get that pounder out of your ass

And beat this red dummy

And as for you ruskie

You're an old soviet junkie

You got your armour beat by a gun designed to take out planes

Your finished now comrade

This is no longer a game

So go home and think about what you could have made

You could have gone to see Katyusha

And got yerself laid

KV-1

That makes no sense

T1 Heavy

I'm not finished numb nuts

We might have to call you lug nuts

You guys are old news so no need for any buts

I guess I will say that this fight is all done

I will say it while I'm in the zone

This has been fun

But America is still number one

?(Deep Booming Voice and approaching rumbling)?

That's enough I am sick of listening to this shit

I going to come down there

And make you all quit

You really want to know where you all stand

HERE!

CRASH!

KV-1,Churchill 1, T1 Heavy

WHAA?

Maus

Let me give you a hand

You are all pathetic, worthless

Just like the U.S show of Shameless

I cannot believe you fools are so clueless

But then I truly couldn't care less

Allow me to educate you all

And once that is done

I'll give you all what for

So let's start with you

Trump Heavy

You call yourself number one

Last time I checked

Your tank type was never even born

Churchill 1

Ha

Maus

I'm sorry

Did I say something funny?

Get off your ass, load some shells

And spit out that Brandy!

And now for you KV-Russia

Who locked me up in Kublinka

You better hope I don't get Restored

Otherwise get ready for war

Because I am itching for a battle to empower me

So you fools better hope you will never face me

But if so we know how this battle will be

And in the end WOT will be voting for me

* * *

Me: ok I didn't expect him to barge in

Tiger II: The Maus? Yeah I was expecting either the B1 or the Tiger 1 due to the fact the others have the number one at the end

Me: Maybe because the Maus is one of kind tank or the fact that he is the only one in existence.

Maus: Is there a problem with that

Me, Tiger II: NO SIR! (Me and the Tiger II run for our lives)

Maus: huh, anyway Imperial wrath doesn't own the WOT and the Epic Raps of History just these raps so get following and supporting or I am coming for you all. Huh huh hah ha!


End file.
